spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can't Always Get What You Want
''You Can't Always Get What You Want ''is the 13th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6, and it is the Season 6 finale. It will premiere on October 16th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Dr. William Bell *Kiera Cameron *Alternate Pearl Krabs *Edouard Kagame *Travis Verta *Major General Trofsky (uncredited) *Dr. Sarah Raully (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS... Donald Rivers: You think you can win this game, William? Not long after you morons killed me and SpongeBob. Timmy: SpongeBob? Daniel: You mean this timelines' version of SpongeBob? Cigarette Smoking Man and Mr. X were both sitting in a jail cell awaiting for a sentence. CSM: This is pure bullshit. Mr. X: I know man, it is. Those stupid CPS people are clearly stupid. Then from out of nowhere, a group of self-proclaimed freedom fighters known as Liber8 starting attack. Travis Verta: You're all terminated, bitches! The group shot and killed Mr. X and CSM Edouard Kagame: We are taking over this faclity and others, we are gonna bring this entire world to a complete end. And now the conclusion... After many hours of searching for a resolution to get back to Earth, they saw the Earth's complete destruction. Chanel: Oh my god. Kiera: No!!!! Mulder: Well *sobbing*, good bye Earth. Then from out of nowhere, another ship arrives and it has the group of Liber8 members Travis Verta and Edouard Kagame with a message to the USS SquarePants. Travis: You think you can all escape this madness? Edouard: We have you now surrounded, you can not escape. Your death will be most forgettable. Lower your weapons or prepare to die. Timmy: This is the USS SquarePants, you are on our territory and if you come near us we will also open fire. Edouard: Well it isn't Timmy SquarePants, the older brother of SpongeBob. Daniel: First of all, how the hell do you know him? Travis: We know everything Daniel Jackson, every single one of you. Including you Kiera. Kiera: You will not get away with this! William: You heard the lady, lower your own weapons right now. Edouard: I don't think that's possible now, prepare to die. They proceeded to open fire on USS SquarePants so many times. Chanel: We have to get out of here. Pearl: Hang on, do you see something? Mulder: It looks to be like a black hole. Travis: Prepare to die, bitches. Timmy: Red alert! Let's get out right now. They attempted to get out of the black hole's force field but failed. Chanel: Abandon ship, abandon ship! They were all sucked into the black hole along with Liber8, then many hours later. Chanel wakes up to see only herself held prisoner in a glass cage at a unknown location. Major General Trofsky: Chanel, My name is General Trofsky. Chanel: Oh god, my bloody head. What happened to the rest of my crew? Major General Trofsky: I regret to inform you that the rest of your team (Fox Mulder, Timmy SquarePants, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Kiera Cameron) are all dead. Dr. Sarah Raully: As a matter of fact, all the people you loved and knew are now gone. Major General Trofsky: The year is now 2077. ''To be continued.... '' Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes